


Future

by kinshii



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 14:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinshii/pseuds/kinshii
Summary: I LOVE LUCINA





	

**Author's Note:**

> I added the last line of Lucina and Robin's S support to this because i'm Gay.  
> Anyways i wrote this a while ago when i couldn't sleep and i thought "Why not post it later when i can't sleep?"

It was twilight, and most of the activity in camp had quieted down. The few sounds heard besides low murmurs of different voices were that of crickets chirping, and the occasional rustle of leaves in the wind. Robin sighed and poked a stick into the fire, tossing the small wooden pieces around lazily. She had nothing to do today, surprisingly, and felt incredibly useless, so why not do something that reflected that? A soft crunch of earth behind her alerted Robin, and she turned around quickly, checking to see if a stray risen had wandered into camp somehow, but it was only Lucina. “Oh! Gods, you scared me.” Robin laughed and swept some stray hair out of her face. “I’m sorry Robin, I had no intention to. I just thought you looked a little lonely.”  
“It’s alright, Lucina. Why don’t you have a seat?” She patted the ground next to her.  
With a soft grunt, Lucina plopped herself onto the ground next to the tactician. Her blue hair gleamed in the soft light of the fire, and her eyes shone brightly, filled with hope. Robin admired that about her; She was always full of hope. Hope that Robin’s future would be brighter than hers. Hoping her friends would be raised with both of their parents by their sides. Hope that everything would be okay in the end…  
“Robin? You’re staring at me… Do I have something on my face?”  
Lucina’s question brought Robin back to reality. “Oh! No sorry, I was just lost in thought.”  
She chuckled and sighed, turning towards the fire. “I keep thinking…” Robin began. “About the future. If we’ll really be able to save everything… And what will happen to you?”  
“What… will happen to me?”  
“Yeah, when the future is… fixed.”  
“I’ll go back to my future.”  
“But… won’t it be different? What if you change? Or what if you vanish?”  
The thought had never really crossed Robin’s mind until now, and she began to tear up.  
“I don’t want to lose you! You…”  
“I what?” Lucina seemed awfully calm during this discussion.  
“You mean so much to m-… Chrom, you know? You’re his daughter!”  
“He is my father so I- Robin, are you crying?”  
“I… Uh…” Robin sniffed and wiped her tears away with her baggy sleeve.  
“Oh… Oh goodness.” Lucina wrapped her arms around Robin and rubbed her back.  
“I’m sorry you had to see me like this. You just… You matter so much to me. I don’t ever want you to go…” Robin sniffed.  
Lucina laughed and wiped more of Robin’s tears away.  
“Is that all this is about?”  
“Are you laughing at me for being sentimental?!” Robin began to blush.  
“Oh no, I’m laughing because you think you can’t come with me.” Lucina’s own face began to redden, and she grabbed Robin’s hand.  
“I would never leave you behind.”  
Robin squeezed her hand.  
“That… that’s good to know. I’m sorry Lucina. I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.”  
“It’s okay.” She smiled, her face becoming redder.  
“Just… I need you to know.”  
Lucina leaned in and kissed Robin’s lips.  
“I love you, and no matter what the future holds, I’m going to cherish every moment… As long as I have you.”


End file.
